Once more with feeling
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Kari are facing some new changes in their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write a new storyline for Steve and Kari. Please make sure that you check out my other five new storylines that have started this week.

Chapter 1

Eight years ago

Steve walked into their house in LA and smiled when he saw his wife sitting there. She was four months pregnant with their baby and they haven't found out if they were having a baby girl or boy yet. Kari smiled when she saw her husband walking into the house.

"Hey babe." She said to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey. How is the baby doing?" He asked her.

"The baby is doing really good. We have an appointment tomorrow for the baby." She reminded him about tomorrow.

"I am sorry but I have to work tomorrow. I am sorry. I really want to be there but I also have to make money for us to have a baby." He told her. He was really looking forward to do this appointment since they are going to find out the gender.

"Do you want me to find out what we are having or wait until you can come?" She asked him as he sat down net to her. She smiled when she felt his hand go to her stomach to feel their baby move.

"You can find out and just text me what we are having." He responded to her.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked her husband. She wanted nothing more than to have him with her when they find out what they are having.

"Yes I am sure." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. She ended up depending up the kiss and they were about to make love when Steve's cell phone started to ring. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." She said as he went to answer the phone.

Later that night

Steve and Kari ended up making love. Kari woke up around two feeling something going down her leg. She got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to find out what was going on with her body. She was scared for the baby since she did not know what was going on. She went to see if she just had to pee and pulled down her night pants and sat down on the tiolet. She looked down and saw that there was some blood going down her leg. She wonder if she just got a cut so she cleaned up and then went she was finished, she wiped and saw that there was more blood. She quickly put her night clothes back on and went to go wake up her husband.

"Steve." She said as she tapped him on his shoulder as he started to wake up.

"Babe, come back to bed." Steve responded to his wife as he moved over for her but when he got to her side of the bed. He had felt something wet. He turned on the light and flip the cover to find there was blood. "Honey are you okay?"

"I don't know. We need to go to the hospital right now so we can make sure that the baby is fine." She told him.

By the time that they got to the truck, Kari was cramping really bad. She did not know what was going on.

"Steve, we really need to get the hospital" She revealed as she grabbed his hand.

"We are going to get there soon." Steve responded to her as he flipped his lights. He got to the hospital in no time and the staff took his wife back to find out what is going on. He sat down in the waiting room.

Kari ended up miscarrying their baby and that is when their marriage went down hill. It was so hard to see his wife in pain. Steve decided the best way to deal with this is going away for a little bit.

Two years later

Steve and Kari had not even made an attempt to try for another child. They kept fighting and fighting.

"maybe I should not come back." Steve suggested to his wife.

"That sounds like a good plan." She said to him.

Kari watched as her husband walked upstairs and got things ready to leave. She really did not want him to leave but she did not know what else to do.

Present Time

Steve knew that coming back to Hawaii would have open new wounds for his marriage. He knew that Kari had moved back to Hawaii but never filed for their divorce and neither did he. He had always hoped that they would have gotten back together after her miscarriage but they kept fighting and then decided to seperate for a little bit. However little bit ended up to where they are now. Steve was in Hawaii to find out who killed his father. He had to listen to his father being killed and now he was going to have deal with his wife. He decided that he was going to go and see his wife.

Kari's apartment

Kari walked into her bedroom after taking a shower when she heard there was a knock on the door. She went to go open the door since she was already in her robe. She opened the door to find her husband standing there. She had not seen him for eight years and now all the sudden he was outside of her place. She did not know why he was there.

"I am sorry that I came but I needed to make sure that you were okay. My dad was killed recently and I just had to make sure that you were okay." Steve told her a false reason. He wanted to check on his wife.

"Steve you can't be here." She responded to him.

"Why? I needed to make sure that you were okay." He responded to her.

"Because I need to get ready for work." She told him.

"Alright, I need to go meet with the governor anyways." Steve said to his wife as he turned to walk away.

"Steve, wait." She said to her husband.

"What is it?" He asked his wife as he turned around.

"I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man." She responded to him.

"Thank you." He responded with a small smile.

Author Note: I finally finished the first chapter of this storyline and I hope that you enjoy it. Please make sure that you review this chapter. I Hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is late but it seems like I am trying to play catch up since yesterday but I am going to try to get this chapter posted and postpone the new storyline until next week. Thank you for the first two reviews on this chapter. We still have more chapters to go through.

Chapter 2

_A couple years ago_

_Steve had came back home about six months after their fight to find his wife sitting on the couch watching a movie._

_"What the world are you doing in my house?" Robyn asked him. _

_"Don't you mean our house?" Steve responded to her._

_"I thought that we made it clear that we needed space." Robyn reminded to her husband._

_"We both have had spaced for the last six months. I want my wife back." Steve responded to her._

_"Well right now I just really don't want to be around you. You know for six months without you, I was happy. Why can't you just let me go?" Robyn lied to her husband. She was glad to see him but she had started to move on with her life and she did not want him to get into the way of that._

_"Alright I will go." He said to her._

_"Thank you." She responded as she watched her husband leave the room. She could not believe that he was leaving her again. She knew that she had asked him that but she wanted her husband to fight for their marriage and fight for her. She decided that she would go upstairs and get ready for the bath._

_Present time_

_Steve remember the time that she had lied to him but he knew that he needed to give her more time to figure out what they were going to do in their marriage. He needed to find out why she had lied to him. He had followed her around a couple of years ago to make sure that she wasn't seeing anyone else. He was glad that she had found a job and was happy that she was doing. He pulled up to her place and saw her working on her tan. He missed her so much._

_Robyn smiled when she heard her husband's truck pulled into the driveway. She did not have any idea that he was coming but she was happy about having him there. She heard the truck door open and close._

_"This is one of the many things that I missed about coming home to you." Steve revealed to his wife. He could not believe after this many years that his wife did not filed for the divorce papers. He hoped that she would come around and let them get back to together._

_"I know it is." She responded to her husband. The whole time that they were septerate, she had gotten messages from him and their friends to make sure that she was updated on him. She wanted him to come home to her and she still does. She just hoped that he would want that too._

_"Hey, we needed to talk about something that was said many years ago. I really don't want to fight you on this but I need to know why you lied to me about this." Steve responded to her._

_"I knew that you figured out that I lied to you but Steve I was really hurt still. I needed time to work on myself and not worry about you or what you thought about me." She revealed to her husband._

_"I would have been proud of you. I wanted to call you so many times and just asked you about things but I was scared." He responded to her._

_They ended up spending time and made a start to have a new relationship. Steve was really excited about this new stage in their relationship. He hoped that their relationship would be strong than it was before. Steve was laying on the beach while enjoying the rest of the night before hearing something break in the background. He got up to check what it was only to find his window broke and there was a note._

_"Stay away from her or I will have to go after her." _

_Steve did not know who wrote this note but no one threaten his wife. He dialed Robyn's number and invited her to his house to make sure that she was okay. He was glad the minute that she pulled into the driveway. He went out to greet her when he saw someone pulled up and brought down the window with a gun._

_"Get down!" Steve yelled at his wife as he went to cover her body. When the shooting finally stopped, Steve moved a little to make sure that she was okay. He found blood on her shirt. He got really worried that he was going to lose the love of his life until he felt something wet on his own shirt. He lifted up his own shirt to find that he was the one that got shot and passed out._

_"Steve?!" Robyn yelled at her husband as she tried to wake him up. She could not believe what just happen to them. She pulled out her cell and called 911 to report the shooting._

_Author Note: Will Steve be okay? I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I hope it was worth the wait. I hope that you guys will leave a review and let me know what you think. I will try to post this early next week to make it up for tonight. Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you tomorrow for the second chapter of the season storyline. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I keep you updated on all of your favorite current storylines. I will see you guys next week for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: it's time for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review it at the the end of this chapter. Thank you so much for those that review the last two chapters.

Chapter three

Aftermath of shooting

Robyn knew that there was only one thing that she could do is keep pressure on his wound.

"Hey promise me something." Steve whispered to her.

"What is it?" Robyn asked her husband.

"That if I do make it, you will try us again." Steve whispered to her.

"Of course I would. I love you so much." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I love you too" He said before he passes out. The team arrived and started to help Steve to the hospital where he was rushed to surgery. Robyn waited for the rest of the team to arrive and wait with her. Steve was in surgery for about six hours before he finally got out it. The doctor revealed that he was in a coma.

Three weeks later

Steve still hasn't woke up yet and she was worried about her husband. She did not want to lose her husband for another time.

"Steve, you need to wake up. I need you." She told her husband. She did not hear Danny or Chin walked into the room. She knew that they did not know about the deal that she and Steve had made.

"Come on. You need a break. Chin will stay with him until we are back." Danny responded to his friend's wife.

"Where are you taking me?" Robyn asked him.

"Just for you to have a breather. You need a break. You have been here for the last three days." Danny responded to his friend's wife.

"okay but I want to be back in about an hour please." Robyn responded to him

"That is fine. All I want is for you to have a little break." Danny said as he helped her up and they headed out of the hospital. Danny helped her into the car and they headed to the place that he was taking her.

"Where are we going? I don't want to go that far away from him." Robyn responded to Danny.

"You are so much like Steve that it's not even funny." Danny joked to his friend's wife. He knew that he was going to be honest about things with her. Steve had told him about if something happen to him, He wanted Danny to give his wife the letter that he has been writing for years to her. He pulled into the place and they got out of the car and he ordered food for them. He went to sit down.

"So Steve gave me these before he had that accident with you. He told me if there was something bad going on with him to give you these letters. I guess that he has been writing them for years." Danny revealed to her as he remembered what happen to them.

_- Flashback -_

_Steve walked into Danny's office with something in his hand. Danny noticed that it was some kind of paper but he did not know what it was. Steve put the letters down on his desk._

_"Hey what's going on?" Danny asked his friend as he picked them._

_"I need you to do a favor for me. I need Robyn to read these. As you might know that I am not the best at expressing my feelings towards anyone and it might have cost me my marriage but I need her to know how I felt back then. I just need to make sure that she knows." Steve revealed to his friend._

_"I will." Danny responded to his friend with a small smile._

_"Thank you." Steve told his friend as they kept talking._

- End of Flashback -

Robyn could not believe the letters that she was reading. This was a different man than the one that she married. She miss everything about him and she hope that they could find a way back together.

"Thank you Danny for showing me this." She said to him.

"You are welcome." Danny responded to her.

Meanwhile at the hospital

- Steve's coma -

Steve woke up in the morning not knowing how he got there. He was in the house with Robyn and their kids. He could not believe how his life is different in this life from the other life. He and Robyn had a little girl and a little boy.

"Daddy, when are you going to have me and my brother with mommy?" His daughter asked.

"What do you mean baby girl?" He asked to his daughter.

"This is not real. You need to work with mommy and get back together. Promise us that you will fight for us." She told to her father. He could not believe on how smart she was.

"I will." He told to her.

"Then you need to leave and fight for us." She responded to him

"I want to stay here and be with you." He told his daughter.

"You can have us but go home to mommy. You need to wake up." She told her father.

Author Note: What do you think of this chapter? Do you think that Steve is going to wake up? Do you want to know what the letters said? I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next chapter for more interesting things that happen to Steve and Robyn. Let's just say that the bumps are not over yet. I hope that you will read my other storylines that I have going "Come back to me part 4" and "Five 0 season 5". I am still working on another fanfic for another show.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. Thank you for reading the last chapter and hopefully reviewing it. Thank you all for the reviews in the first three chapters.

Chapter 4

Kari looked at the letters that Danny had given her that her husband had wrote. She knew that this was not the same man that she married since Steve had a hard time with sharing his feelings with her. She knew that he loves her. She opened the first letter that he had wrote. She looked at the date and found it was written just days after their miscarriage and fight.

_Kari,_

_I don't know what exactly is going on with us right now but I am in hope that we have managed to get back together. I am sorry for all the issues that we have been having since we lost our baby. I know how hard it is for you to lose our child. This baby was meant to be our happy ending however it was given to us for a little time. I should have been there for you when you needed me and not half way around the world. I mean there you are pregnant with my baby and I am not even there. I love you so much._

_Love_

_Steve_

Kari could not believe her husband's letter. It was completely different from what she had seen for years from him. She needed to get back to the hospital and check in on him.

Steve's coma

Steve knew that this dream was not real but he wanted it to become real. He wanted a family with her and he knew what he had to do. He needed to fight for her and their future.

"Daddy, you need to wake up. Mommy is worried about you." Their daughter said to him.

"I don't want to lose you or your brother." Steve responded to his daughter.

"but mommy can't lose you either. She needs you to be there for her." his daughter responded to her father.

"I love you baby girl and baby boy." Steve said to his kids as he gave them both a kiss on the head.

In the hospital

Steve's eyes started to open right when Danny walked into the room. He walked over to Steve's hospital bed.

"Where is Kari?" Steve asked in a whisper.

"She will be back soon. Just relax Steve." Danny responded to him

"Can you go find her please? I need to talk to her really bad." Steve pleaded with his friend.

"Alright, I will go and try to find her." Danny responded to his friend before he left the room.

Steve hoped that Danny would find Kari because he really needed to tell his wife about the dream that he had just experience. He looked up to see his doctor walked into the room.

"Well hello, Mr. McGarrett. I am glad to see that your wife was right after all. You are very in deed a fighter." The doctor revealed to him.

"She is always right about something and don't tell her that I said that. She would never let me live that down." Steve revealed to his doctor right as Danny and Kari walked into the room. They watched as the doctor finished his exam on him.

"So how is he?" Kari asked him.

"He is doing really good. If he is good then I will be able to let him go home early." the doctor responded to her.

Two days later

Steve was finally released to go home. Kari decided that she was going to help with her husband. She loved being there with her husband. She wish that they would work their way back together. Kari missed everything about him. She wish that she could change things between them.

"Do you remember what you promise me?" Steve asked his wife.

"yeah that we could have a fresh start and I will keeping true to that promise but not until you made a full recovery." Kari responded to her husband as he gave her a small smile. He was glad that she was going to give him another chance.

Kari was about to start read the second letter that her husband had wrote her. She was really nervous about this letter since it was dated when they were fighting. She knew that she needed to read it when she was ready. She heard her phone go off and she picked up the phone and found that it was Danny calling her. She answered the phone and was surprised to find out that her husband wanted to go back to work and Danny needed her to convince him to stay at home and rest. She headed to the house and saw him getting ready for work.

"Steve you need to stay here and rest." Kari told her husband.

"I can't. I need to go and help my team right now." Steve responded to his wife.

"Steve, your body is healing and I know how stubborn you can be but I need you to stay here and tell me about that dream that you had again." Kari responded to her husband. She was trying to distract her husband about going to work and she was hoping that it would work.

Author Note: That is it for this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like the first letter of Steve's notes to his wife. Do you think that it's going to win her back?Will she ever get to read the rest of the letters? We are almost half way with this storyline. I am not sure if I am going to write chapter 15 or 20. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will review and let me know what you think. I hope that you will join me on the next storyline that will be posted tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I pretty much rewrote this chapter almost the time that I should be sleeping however I needed to go to play catch up on the current storylines before I even start to do the Halloween storylines. I hope that you like this new part of this storyline.

Chapter 5

Kari and Steve were trying to settled into this new outlook on life. They were slowly rebuilding their marriage and needed to forgive each other. Kari was unpacking in the guest room since she did not feel 100% comfortable of sharing the bedroom where her husband. They haven't been together for so long and now they are back living together while he is recovering. She did not hear him walked into the bedroom.

"Hey is everything okay in here?" He asked her.

"Yes everything is fine Steve. Thank you." She responded to him with a smile. She was glad to be able to do this for her husband but it's going to be weird for them. She moved his letters to the dresser so that way she could finished unpacking.

"I see that Danny gave you my letters." He responded to her with a small smile.

"Yes he did." She responded to him. She was just about done with unpacking her things. "I am going down to the beach for a little bit. I will be back."

"Okay." Steve responded to her as he watched her pick up the letters. He knew that she was going to go read his letter.

Kari was walking on the beach when she started to read his letter. She could not believe what he had wrote to her. He was admitting that he was the one to blame for their marriage issues. He was not there for her when she needed him. Kari walked back to the house and went to her room. Steve had saw her walked into the house since he was making dinner. She went to her desk where she pulled out all the letters that she had wrote him. She had not told anyone about these since she did not think that he would be able to read these letters. She walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey what is that?" Steve asked his wife.

"Letters that I wrote to you." She responded to him as she handed it to him. He gave her a small smile. "What is for dinner?"

"Salads since I know that you love them." Steve responded to her with a smile. He figure that she just did not want to talk about the letters and he understood that. He just wanted to know what her thoughts were. They spent the rest of the night together before heading to their own rooms. Kari got ready for the bath and brought some more letters into the bathroom.

She managed to get through another three letters before getting out of the bath. Steve was in his bedroom about to read the first letter that she wrote him. He needed to be honest about how he was feeling and knew that he was scared to read them since he did not know what she wrote. He wonder if she felt the same. He finished two letters before going to bed.

The next morning

Steve was the first one to wake up and check on her to make sure that she was still there. He had came so close to losing her again. He headed down the stairs and made more breakfast. Kari woke up to the smell of cooking and headed down stairs.

"Hey thanks for breakfast." She revealed to her husband.

"Your welcome." He said with a small smile.

They spent the rest of the night together and they ended up making love for the first time in years. Steve and Kari both hoped that this would be a new start for the both of them.

Kari woke up on her husband's chest. She had to admit that she got the best sleep in many years. She truly missed him. She knew that he would have been awake but when she looked up, she saw her husband still sleeping. She managed to get out of her husband's hold and walked downstairs to think about what happen between them last. She did not reget anything that happen between them but they needed to figure out what they were going to do next. She did not need to read any more of his letters since she already forgive her husband. Steve woke up to find her not in their bed and he got out to go find her. He went downstairs and found her sitting outside. He walked out there and sat behind her.

"Hey what's going on?" Steve asked his wife.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I honestly can't believe that Halloween is tomorrow. I have a long list of things to do tomorrow so I won't be on Twitter until after 3pm. I am going to make sure that I have everything that I need done so hopefully I updating "Dream come true part 1" and "Dream come true part 6" tonight before I go to bed. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't believe that we are almost at 100 episodes of Five 0.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this new chapter of this storyline. I have been thinking about the end date of this storyline. I am pretty sure that I might have enough to keep writing until the end of November or the beginning of December. I haven't reached the point where I am done writing this storyline yet.

Chapter 6

Kari did not know what to think of her marriage to her husband. She was sitting on the pouch just thinking about what has happen in the past few weeks. She had to admit to herself that she was finally truly happy again with her husband and now she needed to figure out what she was going to do next. She did not heard him come up behind her and sit there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Steve asked her as he kiss the back of her neck.

"I was thinking about our marriage and what I want to see us next." Kari responded to her husband with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her. He was confused about what she was saying. He wanted them to be an us again. They needed to move on again and that was important to both of them.

"I mean that we need to work on our communication together by going to counseling and talk to someone about our relationship." She responded to him.

"I totally agree on this. We need to figure out what we are going to do with us before we try to make it work. I just know that I love you and want to be with you forever." Steve told her.

"So do I. You can't believe how much I want more than anything to do that." She responded to him. "But we need to work through this and our old issues."

"We can work through these issues together. I just needed to make sure that I don't hurt you again." Steve told her.

"I don't know Steve. Let's just give it some more time." Kari told her husband. She knew that she did not want this but she was scared.

"I get that you are scared because I can see it in your eyes that you are but have faith in me and our marriage. I don't want to waste another moment without you." Steve pleaded with his wife. He wanted a second chance with their life.

"Just give me some time to think about it." She responded to her husband as she got up and walked off. She so badly wanted to go to him and tell him that she wanted nothing more than spend the rest of her life with him but she needed to make sure that he had change for good rather than it not be.

Steve watched as his wife walked away from him. He knew that she just need a little bit more time. He figured that she did want to get back together with him but she needed a little bit of convincing and he knew the best way to do that. He started to form a plan on the best way to convince his wife that he had changed for good.

He walked over to the computer and looked for the things that he knew that she like to do. He figured that he would take her out for a special Hawaiian dinner. Steve decided that he needed go and see if he could get this date with his wife. He waited for her to come back into the house. About an hour later, Kari came walking into the house and knew that he was up to something.

"Steve, what is going on?" Kari asked her husband.

"I wanted to see if we could go out on a date. What do you say? Will you please go out with me?" Steve asked his wife.

"yes I will." Kari responded to her husband. She watched as he smiled at her. He was happy that she agree to this. Before Steve got a chance to responded to her, his phone started to ring and it was work.

"Hey what is going on?" Steve asked Danny as he walked into the headquarters. He was trying to find out about the case as much as he could.

"It's a kidnapping case and it's not best that you work this case." Danny revealed to his friend leaving confused.

"Why not?" Steve responded to his friend.

"because you are too close to this case." Danny responded to him.

"Why am I so close to this case? Is it my sister? Because I know that it's not Kari because she is at my house right now." Steve responded to him.

"It's your wife's brother." Danny responded to his friend.

"I need to go tell Kari about her brother is missing. I don't want her to hear it from anyone else. Why don't you come with me?" Steve told to him.

Steve and Danny headed to the car and drove towards Steve's house. He wasn't sure on how she was going to react to this. It was big for her brother to be missing and Steve knew that she would be upset about it. Steve was planning to spend the rest of the day with his wife since she needed him.

"How do you think that she is going to react to this?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know. I don't think that it is going to be okay for her to know that her brother is missing right now. We need to find him. I am going to stay with her." Steve told them as he pulled into the driveway. Kari was surprised to see her husband back.

"Steve what are you doing here?" Kari asked her husband.

"We have some bad news." Steve responded to her.

"What is it?" She asked her husband. "Steve you are scaring me. What is going on?"

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will review and let me know what you think of this chapter. What do you think of Steve courting his wife while trying to get his wife back? I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: It's time for another chapter of this storyline. I am trying to figure out for a while when the ending date of this storyline. I am pretty sure that I am going to finished it the week of Thanskgiving. I am working on the Thanskgiving storyline right now too. I got about almost ten pages done with it. There is going to be two chapters on Thanksgiving.

Chapter 7

Danny could tell that Steve was starting to back out of telling her where her brother was. He knew that she had the right to know about it. Danny decided that he was going to tell her about what was going on.

"Danny, will you please tell me what is going on?" Kari asked her friend.

"I am sorry about having to tell you this about your brother. He is missing. We are going to find him and get him back." Danny responded to her as her husband walked to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Steve, you need to go with Danny. My brother is not going to trust anyone that he doesn't know." Kari revealed to her husband as she lean in for comfort. She knew that Steve would do anything for her but she needed to make sure that her brother is okay.

"I can't. I am to close to this case because of our relationship and plus I know your brother." Steve told her as he gave her a small smile.

"Steve, I think that she is right. You need to be able to make sure that everything on the way that we need to. So let's go." Danny responded to his best-friend. They headed back to headquarters with Kari. They needed to find out what was going on with the case updates. It took about an hour before they found a lead.

"I need you to stay here." Steve told his wife as they walked into his office.

"I know. I was planning to stay here." Kari responded to her husband as she gave him a small smile. She knew that her brother's kidnapping was changing everything for both her and Steve. She did not want to spend another day without her husband. She needed to tell him as soon as he could.

Steve and the team finally found someone that knows where her brother was. Steve and Danny knew that she needed to be there when they found her brother.

Kari was sitting in the chair behind her husband's desk. She was surprised on what she saw on his desk. He had many photos of her and him together. She did not think that he would do this. She was not paying attention when Kono walked into her boss's office.

"Hey." Kono greeted her boss's wife.

"Hi." Kari responded to her.

"I needed to talk to you about something." Kono responded to her.

"What is it about?" Kari asked her.

"It's about Steve. I know that the relationship you and Steve have been hard but he really misses you. For the last couple of weeks, I have notice that Steve seems happy to have you back in his life. You need to give your husband a chance." Kono responded to her.

"How long as he had these photos on his desk?" Kari asked her.

"Four years. He put them up on the day that we started Five 0. I don't think that he has ever stop loving you." Kono responded to her.

Steve and Danny

"So are you hoping that this will bring a chance to you and her?" Danny asked him.

"I know that we are working our way back together but I just want to be with my wife. She is my everything and I can't lose her again." Steve responded to him. "Let's just get her brother back."

They managed to find the place that her brother was being held and shots went out. Steve and Danny were both fine but the kidnappers were dead. They found her brother.

"Your sister wants to see you." Steve told his brother-in-law with a smile.

"Thank you for coming to get me." Her brother told him.

"It was not a problem. You are family to me." Steve responded to him as they got into the car and headed to headquarters. Steve felt that it was a little to easy to get him back. He did not feel that this was over. They needed to find out more information. He pulled out his phone and text Kono to keep Kari safe until they got there. He also sent a text to the team saying that they were going to tear this case apart and find out what was really going on.

Steve's office

Kari went over to her purse and pulled out something. It had been a few weeks since Steve and her had that night together. She was worried that she was pregnant when her period is over two weeks late. She walked out of the office and walked into the bathroom. She took the test. She knew that the chances that it was positive was little because they suggest that you take it first thing in the morning. She was planning to take the test in the morning. Her fears were confirmed that she was pregnant with their baby. She wanted to make sure before she told him. She did not want to give him false hope that they were pregnant and not really pregnant. She knew this baby would change her relationship with him forever. It had been hours before Steve and Danny came back with her brother. She was so glad to see her brother that she gave her husband a gift that no one was expecting. She gave him a kiss.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. Do you think that she is pregnant and will it change her relationship with her husband? Will they make it back together. I am planning to have a little more to this storyline and possibility about a sequel to this storyline but I am not sure yet. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Thank you guys for reading this new chapter and I will see you guys next week for the next update. I am working on a Thanksgiving storyline right now!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I am almost done with the thanksgiving storyline that will be posted on Thursday. We have two more chapters until this storyline is finished. I am starting to getting ready for December storylines. I was thinking about doing something really crazy for the month of December.

Chapter 8

Kari took her brother home to visit their parents. She needed to talk to her sister about Steve since she wanted to get some advice about what was going on with her relationship and what she should do with it.

"Hey Emma." Kari greeted her sister as she sat next to her.

"Hey how are you and Steve doing?" Emma asked her sister as their mom came over and sat down.

"We are slowly making our way back together." Kari revealed to her mom and sister.

"Are you sure that is a good thing?" Emma asked her sister. "I know that when you guys broke up the first time, you were really hurt about what happen."

"He has changed a lot and I have seen it. I want to give him another chance but something is holding back. I mean look at what he did. He got the chance to say that I wanted to stay here with my wife and he did until I conviced him that I needed him to go and find my brother. That was something that was important to me and he knew it. He chose to do that for me." Kari responded to her sister.

"But how much as he changed?" Emma asked her sister.

"That is a good question but I want to give him a chance." Kari responded to her sister as her brother walked into the room.

"I think that you should give him another chance." Her brother revealed shocking everyone.

Steve walked into the office next day hoping to get a little bit of time without anyone there. He was surprised to find Danny and Chin standing inside of his office.

"Hey what is going on?" Steve asked his friends.

"How are things with Kari?" Chin asked his friend. He really wanted to know if they were going to get back together like he did with Maila.

"I don't know. We both have to work on other things right now that I don't know how she is feeling. All I know is that I want to make this work but she has to want it too." Steve responded to his friends with a small smile. They could tell that Steve was going through a really hard time with things going on. They needed to work on this relationship for him and Kari. Danny and Chin started to form a master plan.

Kari decided that it was time to go home. She needed to work on her marriage right now. She decided that it was time to talk to Steve about their relationship and where she saw them. She knew that he wanted their marriage to work but they both needed to work through it. She walked into the house to find him working on the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked her husband. "Your doctor told you to take it easy."

"I am fine. Thank you for worrying about me throu." Steve told her as he gave her a small smile.

"Okay. I need to talk to you about something." She revealed to him.

"What about?" He asked her.

"Us." She responded to him with a smile on her face. Steve hoped that it was good news because he wanted to make things better between them.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"I wanted to see if we are still good for another chance to work on our marriage? I mean that I saw what you did for me and I remember what I fell in love with. I fell in love with you many years ago for this reason to and now I am in love with you again." Kari revealed to her husband.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. What do you think that he is going to say to her? I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think. I hope that you have a great week and I will see you all next week for the final two chapters or maybe one chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update it more there than I do on my blog. I am starting to think about December storyline. I haven't decided on what show that I am going to do it for or just not have a Thursday storyline. I can't believe that Christmas is in less than five weeks away! That is just so crazy right now. I do have a storyline that is coming out tomorrow. It's going to be short one through. Also don't forget to check in on my Wednesday storyline "Come back to me part 4" and my Friday storyline "Five 0 season 5".


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Today is the last day of this storyline and I might just not write a chapter ten and finished this storyline out here. Hey guys, I wanted to make an announcement about what is going to happen this new month. There has been a storyline that I have been thinking about for a while now about doing. I am finally getting down to write that storyline. I have figure out about writing about five chapters in that storyline maybe more.

Chapter 9

Steve could not believe the words that he had just heard come out of his wife. She was in love with him again. Steve wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss. He was truly happy about this.

Six weeks later

Kari walked into the house after a long day of work. She and Steve were doing amazing in their relationship. Kari had just found out that she is pregnant with their first child. She really hopes that she doesn't lose this baby like she did with the last one. She knew that she wanted to tell him the minute that he got home. She wasn't worried about how he was going to react since she knew that he would happy about the baby. He finally got home around seven that night.

"Hey babe." She said as she greeted him with a case.

"hi. I am sorry. I am going to go for a swim. It was a busy day." Steve told to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Okay. I will be waiting for you to come back." She responded to him.

"Alright. I love you." He responded to her with a small smile. He walked out of the room and headed to the ocean. She knew that he would be awhile and so she started to make dinner for them. She just wanted to make sure that everything was prefect. It had been a half an hour when Steve finally came back inside.

"hey honey, did you have a great swim?" She asked her husband

"Yeah I did." He said as he gave her a small kiss.

"I have something to tell you." She responded to her husband.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I found out that we are expecting a baby. I just took a home test." She responded to him. She felt her husband wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is the best news today that anyone gave me." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Three months pregnant

Kari and Steve were getting ready to tell the team about the pregnancy. They were really worried about sharing the news and then losing their baby but it was worth it to have the support from their friends and family. They decided that they were going to have a party. Danny was the first one there and of course wanted to know what was going on.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Danny asked Steve as he is doing BBQ.

"You have to wait to find out when the rest of the team does." Kari said to him as she handed her husband the meat. Danny watched her walked into the room and still could not believe that Steve got her to come back to him.

Steve and Kari watched as the rest of the team arrived at the house. She was happy that they were going to have a little one in the next six months. They shared their news with the rest of the team.

Five months pregnant

Steve and Kari are headed for the doctor appointment to find out if they were going to have if they are going to have a baby girl or baby boy. Steve wanted them to have a little girl and Kari wanted to have a little boy. The doctor revealed that they were going to have a little boy. They came up with a name later that night.

Nine months pregnant

"I am so ready for this baby to come out." Kari revealed to her husband as she sat on the couch.

"Babe, you just needed to be patience. He will come out when he is ready to come out." Steve said as he gave her a kiss. He had to get ready for work.

About three hours later, they welcomed their son into the world. Steve was happy to have this little boy in his arms. He was happy that she gave him a child. He still remember when they lost their first child. He walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am fine. I was just thinking about the baby that we lost." Kari responded to her husband. "I am glad to know that your father is taking care of the baby."

"I have been thinking about the same thing. I am so thankful to have both you and our son." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I am so glad that we decided to get a second chance on our marriage."

"Me too." She responded to him as they kissed.

The end!

Author Note: It's time to say goodbye for this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. I will see you next week for a new storylines. I am going to make Thursdays my one take storylines. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope you don't forget to check out "Come back to me part 4" that is posted on Wednesdays or "Five 0 season 5" that is posted on Friday.


End file.
